I Miss Her
by Mortal Guardian
Summary: Schroeder is tired of Lucy hanging around while he plays the piano.  After he kicks her out of his house, he realizes he may have made a mistake.


I Miss Her

Schroeder was hunched over his piano, playing the music of his idol, Beethoven. Schroeder chose to play Piano Sonata No.20 in G-Major. Content filled him between the sounds of music and the silence of all else.

But his serenity was not to last. Lucy van Pelt came into the scene and took her place at the edge of the piano. She initially did nothing but lean against the piano facing away from Schroeder. Finally she turned to face him, turning to her right and placing her right elbow on the piano. Schroeder, however, made no effort to look at her as he focused on the sonata.

"What if you and I got married someday, Schroeder?" Lucy asked. "Would we be happy?"

Schroeder stopped playing. Slowly he looked up scowling with contempt. He looked right at Lucy then stood up. She kept looking at him.

"Lucy, I am tired of your stupid marriage scenarios!" he ranted. "I am tired of you coming over here and leaning against my piano! I am tired of listening to you! Get out, and don't come back! I don't want to see you! I don't want to talk to you! I **don't** want to marry you!"

Schroeder abruptly marched over to the door and opened it. He scowled at Lucy in spite of the expression on her face. She looked hurt. But she composed herself, stood up and left without another word. As the door closed, Schroeder sighed with relief and returned to his piano.

* * *

For the next several days, it was Beethoven, Beethoven, and more Beethoven. Schroeder played to his hearts content, sonata after sonatas and concerti. He was happy… in the beginning. Slowly he began to lose the urge to play. Soon the combination of silence around him and the music wasn't the same.

Schroeder stood up went over to the front door and opened it. He looked up and down the street, but no sign of Lucy anywhere. Schroeder closed the door and went for a walk. He soon noticed Lucy's psychiatric booth. The doctor was "in." She soon turned and noticed him. Lucy stood up, walked around to the front of the booth and switched the sign to "out" and left.

* * *

Charlie Brown was by himself, looking out at the neighborhood from the brick wall. Momentarily Schroeder walked up and stood to Charlie Brown's left.

"Hey, there Charlie Brown," greeted Schroeder.

"Hey, Schroeder," returned Charlie Brown. "Word got around that you yelled at Lucy."

"I suppose Linus told you?"

"He did."

"So how is she? I saw her get up from her booth today and she left as soon as she saw me. I couldn't tell if she was angry or hurt. She didn't show anything."

"Linus tells me she's been finding solace… and you wouldn't believe how."

"Try me."

"Let's just say, Linus hasn't held his blanket since."

"Whoa, then things _are_ bad if _she's_ holding his blanket."

"Why do you care?"

"You want the truth? I miss her."

Charlie Brown turned to him. "Come again? You miss her?"

"Does that surprise you?" Schroeder asked looking at Charlie Brown. "Playing my piano isn't the same lately."

"So how do you intend to fix that?"

* * *

Schroeder walked up the steps to the van Pelt residence. He rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a nauseated looking Linus.

"Schroeder," Linus groaned. "You've got to tell Lucy to give me back my blanket. Please, say something to her."

"So, then I can come in?"

"Please," Linus begged.

Schroeder entered the house. He walked down toward the family room. There was Lucy, holding the blanket just as Linus would, with her thumb in her mouth. She seemed calm, and unaware Schroeder was there as her eyes were closed. He walked over then sat down beside her.

He sighed silently then spoke, "What if you stopped coming over someday to bug me while I'm playing my piano?"

Lucy opened her eyes, removed her thumb, and abruptly set down the blanket. She looked at him wide-eyed. "You didn't see that," she cautioned.

"No I didn't," he replied calmly.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't play my piano, because you're not there. You're not there to bug me, to interrupt me, or to smash my Beethoven busts. In short you're not there."

"So you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Does this mean I'm allowed to go and see you while you play?"

"I must insist."

"Does this mean we'll get married someday?"

"Don't push it."

Lucy smiled and stood up with the blanket in her hands. "Oh, Linus," she called.

Before the blanket was halfway to the floor, Linus had it in his hands, hugging it and talking to it saying how much he missed it.

* * *

Resuming their usual routine, Schroeder was back at his piano. Once again Lucy was at the end of the piano talking away about their "future" and every other subject that would bring them to these moments. 


End file.
